It has been found under practical conditions that the sealing action of such a lip-type seal, known from DE 3,629,777 C2, is not optimal.
The invention is based on the object of developing a lip-type seal for the dagger board housing and the inlet opening for the dagger board in sailboards with a sealing effect that is improved over the lip-type seal of this structure.